


Coming to Terms

by Lazhuli



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Brotherly Love, Coming Out, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazhuli/pseuds/Lazhuli
Summary: Mako comes home to find Bolin in a compromising situation. Brotherly talks ensue. One-shot.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 207





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re watching the series and I honestly can't believe I never appreciated how adorable Bolin is. I also just ran across this ship and seriously think it's my new favorite.

Bolin moaned as Iroh’s lips brushed against a sensitive place on his neck he didn’t even know existed before this very moment.

“You’re so beautiful.” Iroh murmured into the tanned skin.

“Oh!” Was all Bolin could say as the older man bit down lightly on his neck. This was the very stuff of life itself, Bolin thought. He was in pure heaven as one of the most important men in the United fucking Republic divested him of his shirt.

“Give me a second.” Iroh breathed. He pulled away from Bolin and quickly began undoing the buttons on his starched military uniform. As he threw the shirt down and pulled the undershirt over his head, Bolin groaned, he was gorgeous. Iroh smiled sweetly at him and reached for Bolin’s waistband.

“Wait!” Bolin rushed to cover the General’s hands with his own. “I’m n-not…” He stammered.

“Hey.” Iroh brushed the back of his hand against Bolin’s cheek. “It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” He leaned back in to claim Bolin’s mouth, drawing an involuntary whine from the boy. Bolin ran his hands over Iroh’s bare torso, letting his fingertips feel the ridges of hard muscle. The sensation of the other man doing the same was almost too much. Bolin needed more…

“Iroh, can you…?” Bolin whispered as he directed one of the man’s hands down between his legs.

“What the hell is going on here?” Mako roared from the doorway. 

“Mako!” Bolin screamed, jumping up from the couch. He dove to the floor, throwing Iroh’s undershirt at him. He scrambled to pull on his own shirt as Mako stepped forward with rage in his eyes.

“I’m going to ask again.” At his side, Mako’s fist exploded into flame. “What is going on here?”

“We were just….It isn’t what you think!” Bolin practically squeaked, backing himself up against the wall.

“Hi, Mako.” Iroh stepped forward with his hands held out in a gesture of peace. “I can see that you’re upset, and I get it, this must be pretty uncomfortable for you.”

“Finding a man trying to defile my little brother on my couch?!” Mako stepped forward. “Yeah, I’d say so!”

“He’s not defiling me!” Bolin interjected. One quick glare from his older brother quieted him instantly.

“I think maybe, I should go.” Iroh stepped towards the door.

“Iroh!” Bolin practically whined. “You don’t have to…”

“No, I think he does.” Mako grabbed the man’s shirt and pushed him towards the apartment door.

“I’ll talk to you another time, Bolin.” Iroh stopped in the doorway to shoot him a sad look. Mako slammed the door shut in his face and turned to his brother.

“Bo…” Mako put his face in his hands and sighed. “What was that?”

“I was just..we were…I wasn’t going to let him…” Bolin stammered. He sat back down on the couch hard. He suddenly felt overcome with shame.

“Why did you not tell me?” Mako said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Not tell you what?” He stared up at his older brother with tears forming in his eyes.

“That you’re…you know. I mean…Iroh is a man, Bolin.” Mako moved to sit beside his brother. “I thought you…”

“Were into girls?” Bolin laughed wryly. “Yeah, I really tried.”

“What do you mean?” Mako asked. “You tried?”

“To like girls. I really tried, with Korra, Eska and Ginger, and then Opal.” Bolin rambled. “I thought if I just found a girl that was pretty enough or nice enough I’d just start to feel…I don’t know…something. But I never did.” Bolin smiled wearily at his older brother. “I tried so hard to not be gay, Mako.”

“Why wouldn’t you just tell me, Bo?” Mako shook his head. “Did you think…did you think I wouldn’t accept you?”

“I don’t know.” Bolin admitted. “I guess, after everything you did to take care of me, I was just afraid of disappointing you.”

“You could never disappoint me, little brother.” Mako put his arm around the younger’s shoulders with a smile. “I’m so proud of everything you are.”

“So you’re okay with me being….gay?” Bolin asked slowly.

“It…it’s going to take a little time to get used to the idea…but yeah, I want you to be happy.” Mako told him.

“Mako, I love you.” Bolin cried. He grabbed his brother up in a tight hug, which Mako gratefully returned. He held onto his brother as he had when they were little, letting him cry into his shoulder. When at last the tears stopped coming, Mako patted him on the back and stood.

“So,” He said as Bolin scrubbed his face with the heel of his hand. “General Iroh, huh?”

“Oh, yeah.” Bolin blushed.

“How long has that been going on?” Mako questioned.

“Oh, not long.” Bolin rubbed the back of his head. “Just, two or three months.”

“Months!” Mako’s eyes opened wider. “You didn’t tell me for months!”

“I’m sorry!” Bolin put out his hands. 

“It’s okay.” Mako sighed. “But there is something we need to discuss, something serious.”

“What’s that?” Bolin asked in a trembling voice.

“Protection!” Mako grinned wickedly. “It’s very important to always….”

“Nooooo!” Bolin practically screamed. “No, no, no, no!” He ran out the front door and down the hall.

“Now, Bo!” Mako laughed running after him. “Let’s be mature!”


End file.
